my candy love : fionna knight
by bunnyfionna
Summary: hi my name is fionna knight i'm 15 i just stared to go to sweet amoris high school i just started and is super nice there i met the welcomeing commitiy one of the girls showed me around she's nice i allso met the student body nathaniel he's super nice
1. Chapter 1

my candy love

fionna knight

(a/n hi guy's I'm sorry that I'm not putting allot of detail in it but i allready passed 1-3 so i'll do a quick right about it about it if you what to play go to  url?sa=t&rct=j&q= &source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CDEQFjAA&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2F&ei=-eaCUbmhHZGYqAHB8oDIDQ&usg=AFQjCNFSIwUSCpSsr2C8PLCEWkIcReMY-A&bvm=bv.45960087,  to play if you make a account or have one go to this  profil/fionnaknight and add me thx)

(ep.1)

hi my name is fionna knight i'm 15 i just stared to go to sweet amoris high school i just started and is super nice there i met the welcomeing commitiy one of the girls showed me around she's nice i allso met the student body nathaniel he's super nice but my school form was missed plased and i had to look for it but he found it i'm glad thern i whent to the court yard and this boy named castiel said '' you're blocking my light'' and just .well i whent back to the hall and i see kentin or ken 'i wonder why he's hear'

ken''hi fionna-chan''fionna''ken hi why are you hear''ken''*blushe's*well i heard you moved a way so i ask my dad if i could move to so i could be mwith you''fionna''well i'm glad your hear''ken*blushe's*me to fionna well i have to go bye fionna''fionna''bye'' well school's out i'll go''ken''whit fionna what to walk home with me''fionna''yes''.so me and ken walk home he give's me a cookie and we say good bye.

(a/n ok thats it i'm sorry its short but i what to see if someone like's if and yes this is fionna frome adventure time and ken and others and part of the game my candy's name id fionnaknight so yeah i'll answer ant q u got thx for reading r&r)


	2. Chapter 2

my candy love ep.2

fionna knight

(a/n ok guys i know some ppl dont like this but one person did so i'm ganna make more for hi/she so to me(gust) thx i will make more for u and to (gust) u can die to. well read)

so to day i walk to school with ken and when we got to the school gate he had to go i don't know where but he i enter the school first thing is the head missters said i needed to joine a club she said'' ball or ''it was hard at first but i made up my mained i said''i'll do a''and like that she told me where the club was and i whent there it was nice i even met a new boy jaden his so sweet jaden''hi''fionna''uhh...hi''jaden''can u help me''fionna''yeah''jaden''well you see i lost my neckless and it's my lucky charm can u help me faind it''fionna''uhh..ok''so i go around the whole school looking for it and i go in the class room and i see amber and her bff's talking oh a did you know that amber is the student body's sister ya ik me to amber''hi girl's i found the neckless in the basket ball club it's from the new guy the hot one''girl 1''ohhh where's the neckless''amber ''in my locker i need to close it after class'''mmmh so it's in her locker'i go in to the hall and see a open locker and the neckless is in it fionna'i gusse that's amber's locker''i grab the neckless and run to the jim but in the court yard that boy castiel stop's me castiel''hi you''fionna''ya''castiel''where'd you get that neckless''fionna'' ummm..i was looking for it for the new boy jaden''castiel''ohh ok i was to well bye''fionna''uhhh..bye''so i run as fast as possibal to the jim jaden''so did you faind it''fionna ya amber had it in her locker''jaden''oh that girl i'll have to be more caerful around her''fionna''well i need to go bye''and like that i left the gimkenthin''hi fionna''fionna''hi ken''kentin''what to walk homw with me agen''fionna*smill's*yes ken i whold''but little did i know someone was spying on me...

(a/n done i will up date every day any q just revew and i will answer it thx)ps:im sorry there short but starding ep.4 that will be longer.


	3. an

(a/n ok if you dont like my story dont read if and if you read it reaed the a/n dumasses'ok this is only for the ppl that dont like my story'i said i will do short storys untill chaper 4 god read with ur eye's dumasses)bunny out p.s. if you like my story thx if you dont dont read...!)


End file.
